leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jun (DPA)
}} Jun (Japanese: ジュン Jun) is a character in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure. He is based on , and is Hareta's rival. Jun has a crush on Mitsumi. He is a very strong Trainer, with some strong Pokémon at his disposal. History Like Hareta and Mitsumi, Jun was sent to find by Professor Rowan. He presumably started his quest after Hareta and Mitsumi, given that he knows who they are, but they don't know him. However despite this, he earned his before Hareta did later the same day and Jun himself actually witnesses Hareta's Gym battle at the Oreburgh Mine from a distance. It isn't until they arrive in Floaroma Town that Jun actually meets Hareta and Mitsumi in person. He attempts to glomp Mitsumi, only to be on the receiving end of her fist. As he regains himself, he introduces himself and explains that he was also sent to find Dialga by Rowan, and that he loves Mitsumi. Mitsumi tries to shut him up by attempting to impress him with Hareta's Coal Badge, before Jun reveals that he also earned a Badge from Roark. He then challenges Hareta to a battle, but retracts the offer when he learns that Hareta hasn't yet got any Pokémon other than Piplup. Hareta is confused by the concept, so Jun explains it to him before he goes off to try it himself. As Hareta leaves, Jun asks Mitsumi if she would like to have dinner for two, with her response being a knuckle sandwich. Hareta eventually returns with a , ready for battle. Jun is impressed by how much stronger Hareta looks in such a short period of time, but before the battle can start, Team Galactic strike at the Valley Windworks. Jun and Hareta rush there to sort things out and end up in a Double Battle with Mars. After being one upped on the final attack by Hareta, Jun thinks to himself about how quickly Hareta's skills are developing. Jun then suggested to Hareta that perhaps their battle should be postponed until a later date, as their Pokémon are tired out from dealing with Team Galactic, as he hit the road again. Jun once again meets up with Hareta and Mitsumi in Hearthome City. He enters a with Hareta, but both of them are disqualified. Following his disqualification, he witnesses Mitsumi competing in a Master Rank Contest and is astounded by her power. Following the Contests, Jun once again takes his own path. When Team Galactic arrive in Celestic Town, Jun turns up with Professor Rowan to provide back up for Mitsumi against Jupiter and Saturn. However, he doesn't get the chance to do anything before the pair are called up by Cyrus to carry out new orders. Rowan requests that Jun and Mitsumi go to the three lakes, to prevent Team Galactic from taking the legendary Pokémon, which he considers a "date". Later, when up against Jupiter at Lake Acuity, just as it seems Mitsumi and Jun are about to win, Jupiter opts for psychological warfare, throwing them off by revealing to Jun that Mitsumi was a member of Team Galactic. Using this as a distraction, she takes the chance to take Jun hostage with her , forcing Mitsumi to come with her back to headquarters. Soon afterward, Hareta finally turns up, asking Jun what happened to Mitsumi. He explains that she was taken by Team Galactic and that he needs some alone time to become stronger, and Hareta replies that when he's finished getting stronger, he'll be waiting, as Jun heads off into the distance. It is much later that Jun finally returns, riding a , just in the nick of time to save Hareta and Mitsumi from the self destruction of Team Galactic HQ. After a hasty preparation, Jun and Hareta head out to the Spear Pillar on his Dragonite, in hopes of preventing Team Galactic from summoning Dialga. However, as they approach Mt. Coronet there's a sudden burst of turbulence, forcing them to land on the mountain's slope where Jupiter is waiting. Jun tells Hareta to go on ahead and let him handle Jupiter himself, making sure to let Hareta know that if he loses up there, there'll be a 1,000,000 fine. Eventually, Jupiter is defeated thanks to the interference of Cynthia, who has come with Professor Rowan. The three arrive at the Spear Pillar together, where Hareta is trying to defeat Cyrus, who has control of Dialga. Thanks to the lake trio, Cyrus's power over Dialga is broken, however appears to cause trouble as well by getting into a fight with Dialga. Mitsumi and the Gym Leaders finally arrive as back up, and together, using a plan devised by Cyrus, Dialga and Palkia are calmed, peacefully returning where they came from. Jun also later competes in the Pokémon League, but is defeated by Koya, who tells Jun that weak Trainers like him who have no skill should simply quit, as in the end it'll only end in tears. Jun is then seen in the Fight Area, where he gets into an argument with his father, Palmer. Jun, Hareta, and Mitsumi find Jupiter running from some Neo Team Galactic troops, and they defeat them in battle. When he hears that Charon is trying to find Giratina, he goes to find Prof. Rowan to question him about it. He finds him at Canalave Library, and when they hear that Hareta's father is being imprisoned in the Team Galactic HQ Building, they fly there using Jun's Dragonite. Leaving Hareta to fight Charon, Jun, Mitsumi, and B-2 try to free Cyrus, who was also imprisoned, but some of Charon's Pokémon stand in the way. Jun battles them, giving Mitsumi a chance to continue. After he defeats them, he meets up with Hareta and Koya, and they fly to Turnback Cave to stop Charon from capturing Giratina. However, Giratina proves to be too powerful for either party, and after a lengthy battle, Giratina creates a portal that transports Jun and the others back to the outside world. Jun is one of the many Trainers who are shown fighting Giratina and Hareta (who decided to fight with Giratina in order to prolong the battle). After that battle ends (although the results of the battle aren't shown), Jun is last seen back at the Pokémon League, watching the fight between Hareta and Koya. Pokémon This listing is of Jun's known Pokémon in the manga: is Jun's starter Pokémon who was received as a . Turtwig was then sent out in a Double Battle with Hareta to deal with Mars's and . It evolved into a offscreen and then evolved into Torterra around the time it battled with Koya and his . Absol was able to easily defeat Torterra. Torterra's only known move is .}} debuted as a . It was called out to save Hareta's Piplup after it was attacked by a . Later, it evolved into a Staraptor while Jun was trying to support Mitsumi into thinking that Hareta is strong. During the Pokémon League, it lost to Koya's . Staraptor's known moves are and .}} is Jun's mode of transportation. He first used it to try to save Hareta and Mitsumi from the exploding building. On the way to Spear Pillar, Jun's Dragonite gets knocked out by the space-time portal. Later on in the Pokémon League, it was one of the Pokémon that fell victim to Koya's Absol. Dragonite's known moves are and .}} is seen standing next to Jun after the bomb explodes in the tournament. Mime Jr.'s only known move is .}} Achievements Badges obtained * (prior to Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!!) * Seven unknown badges (prior to A New Battle Begins!) Pokémon League Jun has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Sinnoh League - Top 16 (Hareta's Heart's Desire) Names Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters it:Jun (DPA) zh:小纯